1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer sheet containing a support, a barrier layer, a dye sublimation ink layer and a polyester layer, and a method for transferring an image to a receptor element using the image transfer sheet. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image transfer sheet which can be applied to a receptor element, such as cotton or cotton/polyester blend fabrics or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textiles such as shirts (e.g., tee shirts) having a variety of designs thereon have become very popular in recent years. One technique used for decorating various textiles has been the dye sublimation printing technique. In sublimation printing, a design is printed on a paper backing sheet by conventional printing techniques using sublimation inks, and then the design is transferred to a substrate under heat and pressure. Dye sublimation printing generally results in colors which stay bright during the heat transfer process.
Attempts to use dye sublimation inks in transfer designs to be applied to 100% cotton or cotton/polyester blend fabrics have resulted in distorted and faded colors. Attempts to overcome this problem have included two-step processes wherein the fabric to be printed is pretreated with an emulsion which would be more receptive to sublimation dyes. The printed image is then transferred to the treated fabric. The two-step process prevents the average consumer from using dye sublimation printing techniques, since commercial facilities are required for the pre-treating and transferring steps.
The availability of a dye sublimation printable heat transfer sheet would allow consumers to separately purchase the fabric and pre-imaged transfer sheet and decorate the fabric at home, without the assistance of professional or commercial printing processes. Alternatively, the consumer can purchase the fabric, transfer sheet, sublimation inks and the polyester coating and create a design for decorating the fabric at home.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,591 is directed to a dry release sublimation transfer element and to a method for decorating a substrate using the transfer element. The sublimation design layer has a thickness in the range of 0.1 to 3 mils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,436 is directed to a heat transferable laminate comprising a support layer, a transfer layer, an ink design layer and an adhesive. The ink design layer is composed of conventional inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,557 relates to sublimation transfer sheets consisting of a base coated with a sublimation ink, further coated with a heat-resistant resin. A barrier layer is not employed in the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,079 is directed to a thermal transfer ink medium containing a support, an ink layer and an ink transfer layer. A barrier layer is not incorporated into the medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,709 is directed to a heat transferable laminate comprising a support layer, a transfer layer, an ink design layer and an adhesive. The ink design layer is composed of conventional inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,300 is directed to a heat transferable laminate comprising a support layer, a transfer layer, an ink design layer and an adhesive. The ink design layer is composed of conventional inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,833 relates to a dye-donor element for use in thermal dye sublimation transfers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,841 is directed to heat activated transfer elements comprising a lower adhesive layer and an upper thermoset layer which contains an indicia layer formed from sublimation dyes. The thermosetting layers do not comprise thermally activated polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,461 relates to thermally sensitive transfer recording materials comprising a base sheet, an ink layer and an ink-resistant lubricating layer. A barrier layer is not present between the ink layer and the lubricating layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,387 is directed to a lithographic printing process and transfer sheet comprising a backing sheet, a heat release layer, an ink design layer, a polymer layer and a lacquer mask layer. The ink design layer is composed of conventional inks which are described as being heat-resistant.